pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheshire
Cheshire (チェシャ猫 (チェシャ), Chesha, lit. Cheshire Cat) is the manservant of Will of the Abyss and was Alice the B-Rabbit's dead pet cat. About Cheshire was Alice's pet cat and closest companion 100 years ago. Vincent killed Cheshire out of his hatred for Alice, Vincent cutting out Cheshire's eyes with a pair of scissors. Cheshire's death caused Alice much pain. Cheshire's soul was lead to The Abyss, where The Will of The Abyss was also Alice. She gave Cheshire a rather human-looking form and allowed him to stay with her in the Abyss as her loyal servant. Kevin Regnard was one day pulled into The Will of The Abyss' room in the deepest depths of Abyss, as his Chain, Albus, wanted to meet The Will and did so through an illegal contract. When Albus was killed by The Will, she took Cheshire by hand and the two danced in his falling blood. The Will then decided that Kevin had been called there for a reason, and that reason was to allow Cheshire to see agan, so she had Kevin's left eye cut out to later be given to Cheshire. Before The Will could take Kevin's right eye, The Tragedy of Sablier took place, which caused The Will much pain due to all the people being dragged into Abyss. That's when Vincent showed up with Gilbert in The Will's room, and through Alice's memories, The Will remembered him. While The Will was having a breakdown, Cheshire attacked Vincent, though shortly afterward that part of the Abyss started breaking apart. While Vincent and Gilbert were pulled away, Cheshire remained to witness Kevin Regnard make a deal with The Will, before he was pulled away also. Cheshire lives in an alternate dimension crafted by Alice's memories in present day. His loyalty was to The Will and his duty was to kill Alice for her based on The Will's hate for Alice. Cheshire kidnapped Alice and Break and separated the two throughout the dimension, this way he could kill Alice as well as protect her from regaining the painful memories that he had in his possesion that she had previously cast away. When Oz and Gil arrived, Cheshire confronts them, although Eques takes over the battle for a short time. Cheshire leaves Eques and attacks Oz and Gil once again, this time wounding Gil and sending him aimlessly into another area of his dimension. Oz was then left to play a game of "cat and mouse" with Cheshire,now that he was alone. When Cheshire was just about to kill Oz, Oz was saved by fragments of Jack's soul that had survived in the memories within the dimension, and while Jack took Oz to safety, he directed Cheshire's attention to Break, whom he had left for a long time. Cheshire went through the mirror into Break's memory-world to find Break asleep. When Cheshire went to kill Break, Break revealled that it had all been a trap to lure out Cheshire as he's too cowardly to approach him in a fair situation. Break got the upper hand and managed to pin down Cheshire, while summoning Mad Hatter as well. Break beat Cheshire around with Mad Hatter to the extent where he had cut off both of Cheshire's arms, though making sure not to kill him, in hopes of getting some kind of information out of him. During this time, the dimension begins to shatter as Oz's meltdown triggered by what he had seen of the Tragedy of Sablier, caused him to use the power of B-Rabbit, which was strong enough to destroy the dimension. Cheshire finally abandoned his human form, which he loved as it made him feel closer to Alice, to fight off all intruders and salvage what remained of his dimension. This brought Alice, Oz and Gil to Break, who sliced through Cheshire's head when he attempted to attack the others. Cheshire slowly began to fade with the dimension, and Break had retrieved Cheshire's Bell which held Alice's memories and the truth of 100 years ago, but Eques was being controlled by Zwei through Sharon and it took Alice and Oz back into their dimension, leaving GIl and Break to have to use Raven's power of teleportation to escape with their lives. Abilities and Powers Cheshire, like Alice, is a special kind of Chain. While Alice does not need to eat humans to carry on, Cheshire does not need a Contracter to leave the Abyss. Cheshire can also travel through different dimensions with ease, a task also preformed by Raven and Eques. Aside from Cheshire's given super speed and strength, he can also teleport to different areas by trailing his ribbons across his body which sends him to the location he wishes to be at. Cheshire also has incredible regeneration powers as well as sharp knife-like claws. Quotes *"The two of you...how did you get in here?" *"Everything that made you sad, everything that hurt you, Cheshire will destroy them!" *"You might as well let Cheshire eat you!" *"Liar, liar, LIAR!!!" *"He makes you unhappy?...well then, Cheshire will destroy him!" Gallery Cheshire 2.jpg|Cheshire's First Form Cheshire 2nd form.jpg|Cheshire appears to Alice in his Second Form Cheshire 4.jpg|Cheshire confronts Oz and Gil in his Third Form Cheshire Alternate.jpg|Cheshire's Final Form Chapter Appearences ﻿Retrace *XIV - Lop Ear *XV - Welcome To The Labyrinth *XVI - Keeper of The Secret *XVII - Odds and Ends *XVIII - Hollow Eye Socket *XX - Who Killed Poor Alice? *XXI - Discord *XXX - Snow White Chaos *XXXI - Countervalue of A Loss Trivia *In an omake he is seen adding 'nyaa' to every of his sentences, since 'nyaa' is the noise cats make in Japan *Cheshire always speaks of himself in the third person. *Cheshire recognized Mad Hatter and Eques when he encountered them, as well as Raven's esscence when he could sense Raven through Gil's body.. Category:Male Characters Category:Chains